The instant invention relates to headbands and to the use thereof in combination with eyeglasses, including sunglasses, and more particularly the instant invention relates to a combination device which may be alternatively worn as a headband or as a headband and eyeglasses combination.
It is well recognized that both headbands and sunglasses have become highly popular in recent years. In this connection, headbands have become popular as fashionable articles of ornamentation, and they have also become popular for practical reasons, such as for their effectiveness in retaining the hair or absorbing the perspiration of those engaged in rigorous physical activity. Sunglasses have also become popular as highly fashionable articles of ornamentation, and they have also become popular for their obvious practical benefits. However, sunglasses have generally had the disadvantage that it has been necessary for some type of retaining straps or the like to be used in combination with sunglasses in order to retain them on the heads of wearers during rigorous physical activity.
The convertible headband construction disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,510 which issued on June 4, 1985, was developed in recognition of the increased popularity of both sunglasses and headbands, and it represents the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. The convertible headband disclosed in this patent comprises an elongated flexible band which is snugly receivable in encircling relation on the head of a wearer and which has a pair of eye openings therethrough, a flexible flap which is attached to the band adjacent the eye openings, and an eyepiece which covers the eye openings. The flap is alternatively positionable in a first position wherein it is wrapped around the band for covering the eye openings therein and a second position wherein it is folded adjacent the band so that the eye openings are unobstructed. Accordingly, this device can alternatively be worn as a conventional headband by positioning the flexible flap so that it covers the eye openings and then positioning the band on the head of a wearer so that it extends across the forehead, or as a pair of sunglasses by positioning the flap so that it is folded alongside the band and positioning the band on the head of a wearer so that the eye openings in the band are aligned with the eyes of the wearer. However, while this device has proven to be an effective headband and sunglasses combination, it has been found that some persons object to the use of a handband which extends across the eye area in order to position lenses in front of the eyes. It has also been found that some persons prefer to use headbands of more conventional construction which do not include flaps for covering eye openings therein. Accordingly, the applicant has now developed a new headband and eyeglasses combination which is preferably embodied as a headband and sunglasses combination and which represents an effective alternative to the convertible headband construction disclosed in the applicant's aforesaid U.S. patent.
Other devices representing prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,385,405 to Crowther; 3,173,147 to Gross et al; 4,176,410 to Matthias; 4,304,005 to Danley, Sr. and 4,393,519 to Nicastro. However, since the devices disclosed in these references are believed to be less pertinent to the subject invention than the disclosures of the applicant's own aforesaid U.S. patent, they are believed to be of only general interest.
The headband and eyeglasses combination of the instant invention generally comprises a headband element having an open pocket formed therein which opens outwardly along an edge of the headband element, an eyepiece which is receivable in the pocket, and means for securing the eyepiece to the headband element so that the eyepiece is alternatively positionable in a retracted first position wherein it is received in the pocket and an operative second position wherein it is disposed adjacent a side edge of the headband element. The headband element is constructed so that it is receivable in encircling relation on the head of a wearer in a position wherein the pocket portion thereof extends across the forehead of the wearer and opens downwardly along the lower edge of the headband element, and the means securing the eyepiece to the headband element is constructed so that when the headband element is received on the head of a wearer and the eyepiece is in the second position thereof, it extends in front of the eyes of the wearer and so that when the eyepiece is in the retracted first position thereof, it is substantailly concealed in the pocket. The eyepiece is preferably embodied as a sunglasses-type eyepiece, and hence it preferably comprises a pair of tinted lenses. The lenses of the eyepiece are preferably hingeable connected, and the means securing the eyepiece to the headband element is preferably adapted for secruing the eyepiece so that it is slidable between the first and second positions thereof. The means for securing the eyepiece to the headband element preferably comprises first and second track elements which are mounted on a frame in the pocket in spaced, substantially transverse relation to the extent of the headband element, and first and second pin elements on the eyepiece which are slidably received in the first and second track elements, respectively, for slidably mounting the eyepiece on the headband element.
For use of the combination device of the instant invention as a conventional headband, the eyepiece is positioned in the retracted first position and the headband element is positioned in encircling relation on the head of a wearer so that it extends across the forehead and so that the pocket opens downwardly above the eyes of the wearer. The device may thereafter be alternatively worn as a headband with a pair of eyeglasses attached thereto by sliding the eyepiece downwardly so that it is removed from the pocket and positioned in front of the eyes of the wearer. In the preferred embodiment of the combination device of the instant invention, this operation can be quickly and easily effected by sliding the eyepiece downwardly in the track elements to position it in front of the eyes of the wearer. Further, in the preferred embodiment of the combination device of the instant invention, the eyepiece comprises a pair of hingeably connected tinted lens elements, and this enables the eyepiece to be more effectively adapted to the contours of a wearer's face, and it also enables the combination headband and eyeglasses device to be easily and neatly folded so that it can be effectively transported in a pocket of the wearer.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective headband and eyeglasses combination.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a headband and eyeglasses combination comprising a headband element having a pocket therein and an eyepiece which is mounted on the headband element so that it is slidable between a retracted first position wherein it is received in the pocket and a second position wherein it is disposed alongside of the headband element.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a headband and eyeglasses combination comprising a headband element which is receivable in encircling relation on the head of a wearer so that it extends across the forehead of the wearer and an eyepiece which is mounted on the headband element and downwardly slidable to a position wherein it is disposed in front of the eyes of the wearer.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.